Saying Goodbye
by LolaCherryColaGirl
Summary: Freya knows Sirius has to leave. She understands it. But she wants to tell him goodbye in a way so he won’t forget her. Smut. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Dedication: **This is a birthday present for my beloved Michi! I love you my little freak, hope you enjoy your present!

**Summary: **Freya knows Sirius has to leave. She understands it. But she wants to tell him goodbye in a way so he won't forget her. Smut. Oneshot.

**Warnings: **Sex be in this story.

**Saying Goodbye**

Freya Fairfax watched from her seat at the living room window as Sirius Black moved around in her small house, collecting his things. House might be an overstatement as she lived in a small cottage, inherited from her late grandmother, in the north of Scotland.

Her blue yes followed him as he carefully packed his clothes into a bag, shrinking some with help from his wand when needed. Sirius made sure not to look her way as he picked out his books from among hers on the bookshelves.

Freya could almost chuckle at that; it wasn't like she'd thought they were forever. When she'd first met Sirius at the magical pharmacy she worked at he'd invited her out for a drink after work and she had found out he was in Scotland on an assignment. For whom and what the assignment was he would not tell, but Freya knew he'd have to go back sometime.

It wasn't long before his belongings had been carelessly strewn about with hers and they'd shared night and day. Living with Sirius had brought Freya closer to him than she had planned to be and now she'd have to pay for it.

"So I'm just gunna take a shower, and then I'll…" his voice trailed off as he gestured towards his motorcycle gear laying on a small table, his boots standing on the floor, next to the door leading into Freya's humble garage where Sirius' black motorcycle was parked.

Brushing some honey blonde hair out of her eyes Freya got up from her window seat and walked over to Sirius, dragging her fingertips over his cheekbones down to his mouth, feeling him shiver slightly under her touch, before smiling at him "Want me to join you?"

Sirius thought her to be joking and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead before walking into the bathroom and Freya heard the water running soon after. She sighed.

0o0

When Sirius emerged from the bathroom he was clad in a pair of dark, snug jeans and a white shirt of light fabric. He looked around for the gear he always wore when driving, or flying, his bike for a longer time, but it was no where to be seen.

"Freya?" he tried calling out as he noticed the cottage was oddly quiet. _If' she's stolen my bike to avoid me leaving, then I'll_- "In the garage!" she called back. _Oh. _

Sirius took a moment before going out there, sharing bed and home had brought him closer to Freya than he'd wanted to be, but he'd hoped they could avoid a big goodbye scene. At last he pressed down the door handle and stepped out into the garage.

The sight that met him there made him freeze for a moment as his grey eyes widened. Freya was sitting sideways on his bike, her legs crossed as if she was sitting on a chair, clad only in his heavy, black dragon skin boots and equally black leatherjacket, left open so the valley between her breasts was visible to him.

His mouth opened and closed a few times as he let his eyes wander to Freya's face, her blue eyes sparkling and her cheeks stained red from excitement mixed with nerves as she chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

In the few, long strides it took Sirius to walk over to her he'd pulled his shirt off over his head and thrown it in a random direction, quickly followed by his boxers and jeans. As soon as possible his strong arms wrapped around her waist, their skin hot against the others, and their mouths pressed together in a heated kiss so desperately their teeth nearly clashed.

Freya ran her hands through Sirius' long, still damp hair clutching chunks of it every now and then so she was sure he wouldn't move his head while his rough hands roamed beneath the leatherjacket and her skin felt as if it was on fire.

Eventually though he tore her hands away from him and dropped to his knees, giving Freya a smile so teasing and gorgeous she was sure her heart skipped a beat just at the sight of it. Torturously slow Sirius pulled one boot off her leg and feasted eagerly on the skin that was now displayed to him, his talented mouth covering every inch of skin from her ankle to her knee.

He pulled the boot off her other leg and showered it with as much affection as he had the first, only this time when his lips was teasing her smooth skin Sirius travelled further up, his tongue now dragging a wet trail up Freya's inner thigh and he breathed deep, enjoying the scent of how badly she wanted him.

Freya had one hand on the handle of the motorcycle and was grabbing it so hard as if her life depended on it, her head thrown back and her eyes closed in pleasure while her moans spurred Sirius on.

And continue he did, first teasing her other thigh, deliberately taking his time until he felt her wetness against his cheek and turned his head parting her slick lips with his velvety tongue, licking and sucking as he enjoyed the way she bucked her hips for more. Freya's moans grew to small screams as Sirius's hands held her thighs in place when his mouth moved to her aching clit. She clenched in anticipation, but then Sirius drew back and too breathless to ask Freya merely raised her eyebrows questioningly.

When he stood up she could see how ready he was for her and Freya reached out her arm to gently stroke him as Sirius leaned in for another kiss. Though it pained him to do so he removed her hands from his now throbbing erection, so he could slip off the leatherjacket.

Freya gasped with surprise against Sirius's lips as he suddenly tugged her closer to him and she was afraid she was going to fall off, but his grip on her was secure and soon enough she felt her body relax against his as their burning skin brushed against the other's and finally Sirius entered her, filling her completely.

Needing oxygen Freya pulled her mouth away from his and moved so they were cheek to cheek and she could breathe amorous words in his ear, now and then begging him to go faster. When she wrapped her legs around Sirius' waist she felt him reach deeper than before and her body stilled for a moment as she got used to the new heights of pleasure before she began rocking towards him again with wild abandon. She felt his hands teasing her hardening nipples as her nails clawed down his back in an attempt to be even closer with him.

By now Sirius had lifted Freya off the motorcycle and it took only a few more thrusts before they came together, her inner walls clenching around him as he erupted within her. After a couple more weak thrusts Freya was limp in his arms, both of them clinging desperately to the other's sweaty, deliciously exhausted body. It was a long time before Sirius got dressed.

When he was finally ready to go Freya was only wearing her underwear and a shirt he'd left for her. Her hair was tousled still as a pleasant reminder of before and she looked at him with such sparkling eyes that he was tempted to just stay one more day.

Sirius pulled her close in a tight embrace, chuckling a bit as Freya said "Please don't forget me." and he answered with a "Not likely." About a dozen kisses later Sirius put his helmet on and started to slowly drive out of the garage, fighting hard not to look back at Freya who was still waving.

**A/N: **Hope you all like it! Especially my Michi! I apologize for any spelling errors there might be, but it's almost 2 am now! Please review!

**X X X LolaCherryColaGirl!**


End file.
